The Black Thorn part 2
by Black Raven 13
Summary: Raven, BeastBoy, and the Doom Patrol are tracking down a man named Sebastion Blood. He wants Raven, and not for anything good. Why does he want Raven? R&R! Read 'The Black Thorn' first on The Dark Oblivions profile. I'm the new author Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

The Black Thorn part 2

A/N Hey!!! I'm the new Author for The Black Thorn part 2! I hope you guys like my writing, and don"t be too hard on me! I've only made 4 stories!! ;

Just then, they heard sirens coming from outside. They rushed out the door and looked outside.

Two police cars drove by and a man in an apron stood on the sidewalk yelling: "Help! Thief!"

Raven turned to them and smiled.

"You guys up for a fight?"

They all smiled and flew or ran out the door.

Raven flew above the Doom Patrol with Beast Boy beside her in Hawk formation. She spotted the thief and stopped him by putting up a wall of black energy.

He stopped and looked back and sweat dropped. A gang of 'Super Heros' he presumed were gaining on him.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and fell to the street quickly. Rita grew in size as Negative Man flew out of his body. Robot Man charged the man with a fist ready to punch as Mento was ready for any attack thrown at him.

The thief brought out a gun and started to shoot RM in the chest. They all fell to the floor useless as to his desires. "Huh, takes a lot more than that to beat me punk!" He said as he gave a good hard punch to the jaw.

The man went up for at least 10 – 15 ft. high and fell quickly back to earth. Mento stopped him from hitting the street. First of all, he didn't want the man to be killed, secondly if he were to hit the street then he would have to pay for repairs. Again.

The police came and took the man from the heros. They handed the unconscious man to the police and started walking back to the church.

"Well that was easy." RM said. "Well duh! You knocked the guy out with a single punch!" BB exclaimed. Shows you just how strong I am green bean!" Robot Man said while putting one of his arms up and flexing it.

Everyone laughed. Beast Boy rolled his eyes sarcastically. Once they were half way toward the church Raven spoke up. "Hey, that was probably the last villan for this week, do you guys want to go site seeing?"

"Sure!" Said BB, "Sorry, I want to see what the items on the list were about." Mento said, "I'm with Mento." Negative Man said, "I've got to fix some of my parts." RM said while patting his chest.

"I have to make sure the boys don't eat everything in the Hotel room." Rita proclaimed. "Well o.k., what time would be good for you?" Raven asked. "No times good for Mento! He's always cranky!!!" Beast Boy joked while putting his soon to be damaged arm around his leader.

Mento gave a horrific death glare and Beast Boy stepped back into place giving a goofy smile, rubbing the back of his neck, and sweat dropping. Everyone laughed at this.

"Man Mento!!! The kid just explained you in one whole word! Cranky!!!!" RM said. Mento scolded and muttered something about extra house chores.

Once they all reached the church it was getting dark, so they said good night to Raven and headed back to the Hotel.

The next day the DP came by to Ravens room after Father Tom was done preaching.

Raven was on her bed holding a leather book, she was holding a pencil in her right hand and concentrating furiously.

A knock came to her door. Then another, and another, and another. Beast Boy poked his head into her room. He watched her there on the bed for a second then spoke.

"Hey Rae?" She looked up abruptly gasping. She quickly used her powers to move the 'journal' Beast Boy presumed, and pencil under her bed.

Her expression turned from surprised to anger. She narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She said in a harsh tone. BB's ears drooped, "Well, um, Me and the rest of us want to know what you think the items on the list are about." He said in a slightly depressed tone.

She closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. " Fine, come on in." Beast Boy gladly trotted in with the rest of his teammates behind him. "So, what do you have in mind?" Raven asked while resting her head on her hand.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe they are trying to reincarnate your father, maybe talk to him spiritually." Rita said while sitting down on one of the chairs.

Mento sat in the other chair next to her while Robot man and Negative man sat in the floor infront of them and Beast Boy sitting on the bed with Raven.

Raven shook her head. "That's impossible to reincarnate my father. Besides, you would have to go to Azerath to get the equipment and such for that kind of thing. And Beast Boy should already know fairly well that Azerath and everything on it was destroyed."

"Except you." BB said putting his hand on her shoulder. "And speaking to a demon spiritually would take years of items and supplies of other dimensions to posses. And I don't think they could do that."Raven explained.

The Doom Patrol looked down cast for a moment but then looked up at Raven. "What do you think he might be doing?"

"Well I think he's not trying to marry me, Thank Azar, but trying to get me to perform a ritual or something. It's something he can't do and he needs me to do it."

"What? Teaching him on how to be a normal person? I mean seriously, the dude dresses like his dad!!!" BB joked.

Mento looked sternly at him. "Now's not the time Beast Boy. Be quite." BB glared annoyingly at him but brushed him off. "So, any idea on what he wants you to perform?" He asked.

"Well, based on the items he's collected, I think it has to do with something spiritually." "And how many spiritually carnations and such are there?" Mento asked. "A lot." Raven answered.

A/N I hope you like it! I'm working on the second chapter now! Please review! You know you want to click it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while but I hope this satisfies you!

It was Christmas Eve and the church was open early. A small group was in the church and praying with Father Tom.

"Amen." They all said together as they finished the prayer. "Now, will someone like to step forth and tell the Lord what they would like? Don't be shy, God is always here to listen." Father Tom spoke.

No one said anything or moved. A girl about the age of 7 stood up. She had strait brown hair that reached halfway down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled with hope and fear as she walked up to the platform.

Father Tom smiled. Something about this girl was special. He looked towards Raven in the back.

"Hello." She said in a meek voice.

" I'm Emma, I have cancer."

Some people gasped, others looked down sadly, and some had huge eyes in disbelief.

"My wish,.."

There was a pause.

"is to spend a day with the Black Thorn."

Raven's eyes got big, a child wanted to spend time with her. Her! The one who had been shunned most of her life, who had been called creepy and weird. The one who wasn't beautiful.

Father Tom slowly squatted down to the girls height and said," I have a feeling that that particular wish will come true."

Everyone was leaving the church now shyly stepping out into the cold harsh wind. Emma and her mother were about to leave when Raven stopped them.

"Excuse me, Emma was it?"

The girl nodded in amazement, Her wish had come true.

"I heard that you wanted to spend a day with me, would you like that day to be today?"

Emma embraced Raven and cried out "Yes!"

Raven was surprised by this for a moment but then hugged back. Her mother came up to Raven and smiled.

"Thank you so much, we pay so much for her Hospital bills. Me and my husband probably wouldn't be able to buy her a Christmas present." She whispered.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad that I could help."

Raven looked down at Emma and said, "What would you like to do first?"

"Black Thorn! Black Thorn! What are you doing?" A green Changeling asked.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?"

" I thought you wanted to go Christmas shopping or something. What's going on?"

Raven turned to Emma's mother.

"Could you give me a minuet?"

She nodded understandingly and made Emma release her grip. Raven explained to Beast Boy that Emma had cancer and she had a wish list ( love the book!) and that was to spend the day with her.

"Okay, I get it, But can I come?" BB asked.

"Umm,.. well I'd have to ask-"

"Okay then ask then!" Said BB excitedly.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to Emma's mother.

"Um,.. Could my friend come with us?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Of course!" The woman said cheerfully.

Emma walked up to Beast Boy and tugged on his hand. He knelt down and Ema said,

"Um, are you Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol?"

"Uh, Yeah, How'd you know?"

"The Doom Patrol are my second fav. Super heros from The Black Thorn!"

"Well really! Nice to know we have a fan!" BB said with his lopsided smile.

Emma motioned for him to put his ear toward her face, he did and Emma then quietly whispered ,

"I think you and the Black Thorn will get married one day and then have kids!"

That's when Beast Boy shot up with a blush on his face wich badly clashed with his skin. He looked like he was all part of the Christmas decorations with his red and green.

Emma giggled and ran over to her mother to go talk about what they were all going to do.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven and whispered to her what just happened in the resent event. Her blush was more distinct against her pale skin.

"Well, um,..that's something to think about." Raven said uncomfortably.

"So, uh, what do you think we'll be doing first?" BB asked to change the subject.

"I don't know, but as long as she has a good time I don't care." She said simply.

BB stared at her, that was Raven, always putting aside her feelings for someone else. Never wanting anything in return except for their joy.

She caught him looking at her found he was in deep thought. He really had changed after the Titans had Broken up. He was more mature, well, more mature then when she left that is. But she had to hand it to him, he was more concerned about people and gave a lot for their happy faces and their thanks.

She let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding and saw it hang in the air as if all time had stopped. A few seconds later Emma came up wich shook Raven out of her thoughts.

"So Emma, do you know what you want to do?" Raven asked kindly.

She nodded anxiously with her straight brown hair flowing with her motions.

"First, we'll go visit some people at the nursery, and then we'll go sight seeing!"

Raven couldn't help but smile. She was so young and full of life, but she couldn't believe that this girl's young life would soon be in the hands of death. What did this innocent child do to deserve it?

After al she was the one who deserved death. Being past her due date and being part demon. Almost everyone despised her. Being neither one or the other, demon or human. Stuck in a place as if she were never to be. Knowing nothing of what her place was or how to act her role in life.

So she thought she had to carve a place out for herself by force. But the Titans liked her, they liked her for who she was.

But she did hope one certain Titan would notice her. She gave a quick glance to Beast Boy.

Okay, now let's get started on your list." Raven replied.

A/N Okay, this has what all of you people want, BBXRAE!! The next chapter should be up soon. So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry I took so long!! Here is the third chapter, and thank you to all of you who have waited so long for me to update! You guys get virtual sweets! n.n

"Okay, know let's get started on your list." Raven said.

"The nursery is just over the next few blocks, come on!" She said as she took her mothers hand. Raven tapped Beast Boys shoulder wich snapped him out of his trance.

"We are leaving." She said cooly.

He nodded and followed after her. They came up to a big brick building with the green fingers of moss climbing up the sides. Some of the bricks were cracked and age by weathering and erosion. But other than that it looked like a cozy place to live in.

They arrived at a counter with a kind looking African-American ( It kinnda bothers me when people say Black,..I'm not even African – American!)

Woman behind the desk wearing a blue dress with a long blue overcoat that reached to the very mid section of her ankles.  
She smiled warmly up at them and addressed Emma and her mother wich they found out her name was Susan Smith. But the woman stopped when she looked up at Raven and Beast Boy.

"And who are you if you don't mind me asking?" She said in a very silky sweet voice. Her voice seemed so calm, almost like a dream.

"I'm Black Thorn."

"And I'm Beast Boy."

They introduced themselves. "Well it's very nice o meet you! Now, who are you two young lovly couple going to visit today?" She asked.

"Well, um,..he-he, hm-hmmmm," They both muttered.

"Um, were,.." BB began.

"Not married." Raven finished.

They both had the deepest blush on their cheeks.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry for making that mistake! Close friends perhaps?" She asked curiously.

"Yes!" They both said in infusion.

"Well if you all need anything than just give me a holler!" She saidas Beast Boy and Raven walked through adoorway with Emma and Mrs. Smith.

-

Once the group left the Room the African American, sighed. That was close,..she should never blurt out what she saw in the future. For yes, she was in fact, a sidekick. She saw the two "Friends" Future and saw them as a couple. Their future so bright and happy.

She left a mentle note to herself not to blurt out anything like that again.

"So Emma, who are we going to visit first?" BB asked.

"Well, first were going to visit Mr. Jeinkins!"

"That sounds good!"

"Yup, he likes to play chess!"

"Oh, well, now e know what to do!" BB said a little disappointed.

"Well, we could all have fun doing that." Raven said.

"Yeah, I may suck at chess but I'll give it a try!"

They all came to a big room with a few T.V.'s showing golf games and romance movies.

"Hi Mr. Jeinkins!" Emma said happily as she ran to the old man. He wore a Brown coat and green pants. His face was aged by weathering but his eyes sparkled like a child's.

"Why hello Emma, why have you come here?"

"Well you know how you like to play chess?"

The old man smiled and nodded.

"Well Black Thorn Likes to play too! And I was wondering if you two would like to play together!"

Emma's shy expression then turned into a face of confidence.

"I'll play if she plays."

"Well I have to warn you, I'm a pretty good chess player myself. "

"Well that's good! Because everyone here I beat right off the bat!" The old man laughed.

BB knew that Raven was hard to beat. Back at the tower,…well, back when the Titans were together, Raven would always win. The only time she lost was because Cyborg had implanted a chip in his head which let him do 'more'. The team called that the overdrive episode.

This brought back great memories of the Titans,..but also painful ones. He looked back to Raven but found she was sitting across from the man.

Her character was black while her challenger t white. Black. That's how most people saw her. That's how she saw herself. Because she was part demon they thought she was something evil, a mistake. In the Japanese language a half youkia (demon) was called a Hanyou (Half breed, half demon ) ( I got this from Inu-Yasha! I love it!)

They all shunned her. And because of that she closed herself up. Becoming a flower never to bloom. But now, she was more opened up, more alive, happier. And he was glad.

"Check Mate!"

He heared someone say. The old man had won. Raven smiled.

"You know las, you almost got me. If you just had moved your pawn over here and slid the black tiled bishop over in this direction,…."

"Your right! I see it know." Raven said know noticing the problem she did not notice before.

"Mr. Jeinkins, would it be okay if I came in here tomorrow?"

"Of course! And then we could have a re- match!" He said winking.

Raven smiled and got up, waving good bye to Mr. Jeinkins. And her, Emma, her mother, and Beasyt Boy walked out of the room.

"So Emma! Who are we going to see next?" BB asked.

"Now we are going to see Mrs. Rose! She loves jokes!"

" Cool! Maybe I'll make her laugh!" He said excitedly.

Raven just gave a mock smile and said,

"I highly disagree with that." She said it so simply and walked up ahead of him. Leaving him to fume behind her.

A/N Hope you like it! If anyone has any ideas at all just tell me and I'll be happy to read them over. You will get credit for your ideas! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I'm surprisingly getting more time on the computer even though school is still open! Well, I hope you like this chapter ! This chapter is for The One Without a Name, Raven of Alaska, and Raikintaolo!

The group of three adults and a child stood outside of a door labeled,

Mr. & Mrs. Rose

Elders and respected citizens of Angel's Nursery

Emma made her little hand into a fist and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a kind looking old woman and her husband stood at the front of the door smiling fondly at Emma and her mother.

"OH dears! Do come inside! Are you alright Leibling?" She asked.

Mrs. Rose was German and the word libeling was used for the term Granddaughter or Grandson. ( It depends on who you refer to) Now of course this was not Emma's true Grandmother for hers had passed away. Mrs. Rose was a close and personal friend and considered Emma and her parents family.

Beast Boy and Raven not being noticed by the elderly woman walked in or fear of being left outside and then being weighed with the problem of boredom.

"Oh, Hello there! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you two! My name is Mrs. Rose, but please do call me Grandma Rose. "

"We'll be glad to!" Raven said kindly after a few moments silence.

"Oh wonderful! Oh um dears, do you mind if I call you both Liebling? I feel like I should. Just a feeling you know?"

"Sure." Raven said warmly. She felt strange being excepted by this stranger all of a sudden but it made her feel welcome.

" Um Rae, what does Leibling mean?" BB whispered.

" It means Granddaughter or Grandson, it's Germen." She whispered back .

"Um Rae? Another question, what's up with the accent?"

Raven's head throbbed with pain. Sometimes Beast Boy could be such an idiot at times. Back when the titans were together she used to always call him an idiot. But soon he got used to it so she called him an idiot in the Japanese language. Which was Ahoshe (A-hoe-shee)

Now only Starfire and Raven knew the Japanese language and that annoyed Beast Boy. Which just ment that Raven had more to look forward to.

She went back to the present and answered Beast Boys question by saying that the reason why she sounded like that was because she was Germen.

Emma and Mrs. Rose were laughing at a joke they were just telling.

"Hey Grandma Rose?" Emma tried chocking back laughs, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes leibling?"

"Beast Boy loves to tell jokes , would you like to hear them?"

"That would be absolutely fantastic! Wouldn't it Harold?" She asked her husband, but alas, he was asleep.

"Oh, well." Mrs. Rose said playfully.

"Okay dear! Now let's hear that joke!"

"Umm, okay, let's see,……..oh! Oh! What do you get when you see a chicken crossing the street?"

"So he could get to the other side?" Emma asked.

"Nope. So he could get to the other slide!!" and that's when Beast Boy started cracking up.

Good thing for him they laughed along as well.

Raven looked down in shame as Beast Boy started rolling on the floor.

Raven looked up at the clock hope it would be time to leave. And thankfully Father Time seemed to be on her side at that moment because it was time to leave.

"Oh! Look at the time! We have a schedual to keep if we are going to go sight seeing!" Raven said matter – of – factly.

" Sigh, Do we HAVE to!?" Beast Boy and Emma said together.

They looked at each other then ended up laughing again.

Raven couldn't help but smile.

A/N I hope you liked you this chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N I love that I'm getting more time on the computer! Please if you have any suggestions at all for this story then please DO NOT BE AFRIAD TO ASK!!

Raven Beast Boy and the rest all walked out of Mrs. Rose's room.

"Good by leibling's!" She said cheerfully

"Um, Grandmother Rose? Do you mind if I come here tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Well of course not! Come at 10:00 a.m. or later. Good bye dear!" She said as she waved to the group of adults and the child.

When they walked passed the front desk the African – American smiled and said,

" We hope to see you soon!"

"Thanks! We'll be coming back here tomorrow to visit some people!" Raven said as she was pulled along by Emma out the door and onto the streets.

Ring! Ring! Went Emma's mother's phone.

She answered it her expression serious for a moment and then it became quiet clear that nothing was wrong as her face softened and she nodded understandingly.

She hung up the phone and looked back at the group.

" I'm sorry but I'm needed at my office. One of the workers couldn't make it and they need me to fill in for them. Could you watch over Emma and take her sight- seeing?"

" Of course, we understand." Raven said with a understanding smile.

"Thank you so much. We live at 44553 Raven Glen, please drop her off."

And with that she walked away hurrying past people and waving for a cab.

Emma looked down somberly. Raven took notice and kneeled down by her side.

"Does this happen often?"

She nodded. Her shimmering hair covering her heart shaped face and her crystal blue eyes.

" Come on, chin up. Your going to have lots of fun with us! But mostly me! " Beast Boy said trying to make her laugh. But what he got was not a laugh, but Emma started shivering. Her whole body shook with her every move.

'she's not shivering because she's cold. She's shivering because she's crying.'

And this was true. For crystal like tears came down her face. She tried to hide it, oh how much she tried to hide it. She tried not to cry out, to cry out in pain of barely seeing her mother or her father.

Always staying with other people, never having enough time with her family. Her silent sobs soon became loud wale's of pain of her past. She couldn't contain it anymore. All the haunted visions of being alone, of being made fun of.

Being called a freak, a wench, she couldn't take it. To much pain in her past, to much to bare the weight on the shoulders of a child.

Raven's eyes soon became glazed over as if a veil had fallen over her eyes. This child's past had been utterly horrible.

For Raven was reading the young girl's mind. Probing her past like a bank of memories filled to the brim and about to burst open.

One was about her being pushed around by some group of kids, picking on her because she was weaker. Another was of her being told to shut up by a drunken man that her parents had left her in the care of. This man was a reckless lunatic who had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and in his hand a bottle of beer.

The next was of her at home with a close friend of her parent's, she suspected eating at a small table, night, after night, after night. Raven pulled back. This was too much for her. For the child.

While Raven was doing that she realized that Beast Boy was holding the little girl. The crystal tracks on her face were now starting to dry but they still shone with a glistening hue to it.

'Beast Boy really is like a father.' Raven thought.

He had Taken up a fatherly figure with all the hard times he had been through.

'His Father must have been kind. For him to act like that.'

He was slowly rocking Emma back and forth. This motion seemed to calm her. Her heavy gasps of breathing slowed to a calm and steady rhythm. Her eyes were slowly closing, taking all of this in.

It's as if Beast Boy was a father she never had. A family she never once had and might not ever have before she,…..

Well Raven wasn't going to stand for it. Today was going to be the best day of Emma's Life.

Raven walked next to Beast Boy. He looked up at her , his eyes softer then before.

'He felt her pain.' Raven thought.

'He knows what she's been through.'

She sat down next to the two and rubbed Emma's back soothingly. This stirred her from her position but she became used to it.

"Emma, do you still want to go sight-seeing?" Raven asked.

Emma lifted her head and nodded, her cheeks flushed from the crying but she seemed all right. Raven gave her a warm smile and stood up.

Beast Boy looked up at her and she looked down at him. Both caught in an eternal stare, as if they understood each other on what they should,..no, had to do. They gave each other a nod.

Emma got out of Beast Boy's lap and Beast Boy himself got up. He took Emma's hand and than slowly, looking for any move of irritation, took Raven's hand.

They both blushed but kept their hands locked in an embrace. It was for Emma's sake that they did this. Or, was it?

So as they planned they walked to the Space Needle.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. This kind of reveals a bit of Emma's past. The sight seeing is up next! If you have any ideas AT ALL PLEASE GIVE YOUR IDEAS TO ME! ESPECIALLY FOR SIGHT SEEING!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Please send in suggestions!! Here's the sixth chapter! Hope you enjoy, please R&R!

They made it to a big gleaming tower. Emma looked up at it with astonishment. She'd never seen anything so big.

Her eyes reflecting amazement as she gazed at the towering tourist attraction. Raven gazed at Emma's innocent face.

"Come on, let's go inside."

So they did what she said and followed her into the two glass doors.

Once inside Raven walked over to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited patiently. The other two gazed around at the smooth tiled floor and the cool slick surface of the walls. Then,….they found it.

They found,

THE GIFT SHOP.

They were both thinking the same thing,

SOUVINERES!

"Come on you two, other wise the elevator is going to leave without you!" Raven said. This snapped them out of their thoughts and walked onto the elevator.

Before the cold steel doors closed they looked at the Gift Shop one more time. With a look of lust and longing.

Raven noted this and decided to take them both to the Gift Shop when they were done.

Ding!

The elevator doors slid open easily as the passengers of the elevators walked out. Emma ran to the thick glass window that prevented people from falling to the ground far below.

"Those people look like ants!"

"Those are ants." Raven corrected Emma. AND Beast Boy.

"Oh, Black Thorn your so smart!" Emma exclaimed as she hugged Raven around the knees.

"Yeah Thorn your so smart!" Beast Boy said playfully hugging Raven.

"Don't push it Beast Boy. Don't Push it."

"Sorry!" He said with a sweat drop as he quickly placed his arms by his side again. Emma laughed and gave a smile.

Come on let's go walk around. They started walking through the path and gazing out into the seemingly never ending world.

Everything was perfect, almost perfect. And then,….

"Hey! Are you two married?" A kid about Emma's age asked.

He was a handsome boy with blond hair and Blue eyes. He wore a green collard shirt and blue baggy pants.

"Um,..Excuse me?" Beast Boy said utterly confused. Where had the boy gotten the idea that they were married? He looked at the group of three some and then realized they really did look like a family.

Emma was in his arms and Raven clung on to his other one. They were all laughing and having fun.

He set Emma down. A little flustered by what happened.

"Are you their daughter?" The boy asked.

"No, but we seem like a family don't we?" She said with a smile.

"You sure do! And they seem like they just got married!"

"No, they aren't married. Yet!"

"That's so cool! I hope they do. They look really happy with each other." The boy said with a soft smile.

"They do don't they?" She said with a kind smile.

"Jeffery! Jeffery! Oh! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! What were you thinking leaving me like that!?"

"Aw MOM!" The boy said with an exasperated look on his face.

Emma laughed and went back over with Beast Boy and Raven as the little boy was pulled away to go home.

Well after that they went down back to the floor with the,…Gift Shop.

"Okay our next stop will be,…" Raven said.

They looked at her half expecting her to say something like a monument or something like that.

But instead she said,

"The Gift Shop."

"YESSS!!" They said in infusion. And ran to the Gift Shops golden doors.

Once inside the Gift shop they 'oohed' and ' aaahed' at everything they saw.

"Emma you can get one thing to everything we go to. And Beast Boy. Pay for your own stuff." Raven said sternly.

"Fine!" Beast Boy said disappointed.

Emma looked around at the gift shop and finally found what she wanted.

It was a necklace that had a red gem in the shape of a circle and shone brilliantly. It was perfect. It was just what she wanted.

She took it off the rack and showed Raven. Raven looked at the price tag and smiled. It wasn't too much of a price to pay. Only 4.00

Beast Boy then came up with a whole lot of merchandise in his arms. Like literally. He couldn't see where he was walking.

"HeyThorn! Look at all this cool stuff I found!"

"Beast Boy put it away."

"But Rave-Black Thorn!"

"Away!"

"Fine."

Emma's P.O.V.

Black Thorn took the necklace I had in my hand and went up to the counter and paid for it. She handed it to me and I put it on.

"Thank you so much!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. She smiled back and said,

"Let's go. Beast Boy come on!"

"Coming he said as he paid for the last item, and we all walked out the door.

Then I thought to myself,

'I'll always wear this necklace. Because it is special to me, I'll never take it off. To me, this necklace represents hope.'

Original P.O.V.

So where do we go next?" Beast Boy asked.

Then at that moment their belly's all grumble at once.

"Hahahahahaha! Well now we all know where to go, LUNCH!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Where are we going to go?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry I know a place where we can go. I found it while I went looking around."

They all came up to an old Burger joint that read 'Barney's' and literally looked deserted.

"You sure this isn't another Meaty Meat?" Raven asked.

"Positive! I came here before they serve the best veggie burgers and deserts here! And they have your Herbel tea too!"

"Alright we'll go inside."

So they went inside and paid for their lunch. Beast Boy then noticed a bag that Raven had near her chair.

"Hey Black Thorn, Why do you have a bag?"

"Because I bought something at the store."

"What did you buy?"

"A chess bored and a Joke book." She said simply.

"Why?"

"They're Christmas presents that's why."

"For who?"

"For Mr.Jeinkins and Mrs. Rose."

"Oh. Okay!"

--

And for the rest of the day they went to other places that had the best attractions and went and laughed at all the things that they did.

Towards the end of the day They brought Emma back Home. Her parents friend was watching over her that night.

"Good bye Emma."

"Good bye Beast Boy." She said somberly. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She had had so much fun with them, like they were like,…….a family.

"Goodbye Emma." Raven said. Then this was when her tears flowed freely. She didn't want to say goodbye, they were like her own Family. Family. That word rang through her head.

Her family always worked, never had time together, never. They were always separate. Not together. Never together.

"I think it's time you go." The babysitter said.

Raven looked at her, then Emma, then her again.

"Alright." She said in a soft tone. Though her eyes showed differently. Like she wanted to stay and comfort her, as if her own child.

The woman closed the door. Emma was on her knees and looking down. Her choked sobs becoming clear and painful. She had a family once. When they were all together before her cancer. Now she lost a family.

Then she gained one again, and lost them. It was even more heart breaking. More pain that she couldn't handle.

All of her childhood pain fell onto her shoulders and she cried. She cried for all the events that had took place in her life. All the horrible nightmares, the taunting , the laughing.

And in the night, if you listened closely, you can hear the cry of a girl, a girl who's life was broken.

Beast Boy dropped Raven off at the Church.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Raven said in a distant tone.

"Um Rae? You acting all right? You act like your half asleep."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey thanks for tagging along today, it was,….fun."

"Um,..your welcome!"

"Well good night Beast Boy, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night."

So they both waved off and went their separate ways.

Raven was in her room wrapping the presents. Once she finished she thought about how torn Emma was of losing her time with her and Beast Boy.

'She must really have loved the time we spent together.' Raven thought. She looked out her window with a sigh of regret of not staying behind and comforting Emma.

Then, she sensed something. Someone was coming. She turned swiftly and when she did, the door had been ripped off it's hinges and splintered on the floor. She quickly got in a fighting stance. And everything else was a blur…………..

A/N Well there you have it the Cliff Hanger of Doom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so Evil!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Okay! The moment you've all been waiting for! Beast Boy shows up! AND the creep who hurt Raven!

Beast Boy walked towards the Church in a positively good mood. But when he reached the church, that happy mood came to a premature stop. His heart pounded in his chest of fear.

Police's cars wails of sirens and lights went on and off. Crowds of people huddled around each other deciding if they wanted to get closer or not.

Beast Boy ran inside the church and took a left. All the while hopping to himself that Raven was okay. But to his utter grief, the sight he saw was not a good one.

The door lay crumpled on the floor, the knives on the floor were laid out on the walls as well. The blood was fresh to Beast Boys sensitive nose. Raven's blood. Her blood.

Obvious sighns of struggle were seen. Raven's dresser which was strewn on the floor with the mirror shattered.

At first Beast Boy's knees started to give out. But that was quickly replaced with anger as he realized who did it.

"Sebastion." He said in a soft but dangerous tone.

His hand turned into a fist as he punched the wall. It left a slight dent with some of the wood splintering out.

Beast Boy was breathing heavily. He calmed down after a few breathes after he realized that he hadn't taken control of the beast within yet. And that beast was not going to help Raven.

He took out his DP communicator and got Mento.

"Mento, you and the gang should get down here to Raven's room. And quick."

Mento nodded understandingly.

Beast Boy timidly stepped into Raven's destroyed room.

He sat down on her head and put his head in his hands. But his head went up a few seconds later as he realized what he could do.

"Maybe….."

He reached into his back pocket and took something out. He somberly looked at his old memorable communicator. It was small, round, and yellow with a white 'T' in the center of it.

He looked at it a few seconds, then brushed some of his bangs away and looked to the side of the communicator. There, on the left side of the cherished thing, was a small but noticeable, black button.

He gently pushed it as the Titans Communicator gently glowed a soft red. While it was doing that it made an even softer noise. The noise was a sort of small bell ringing out it's melody to all who could hear.

He sighed. He was an idiot to think that his former team mates would have kept theirs. He pushed the button again and the beautiful melody softly died down to nothing more. He closed his eyes and put the object back in his pocket.

A few minutes later the Doom Patrol came on and tried to suppress a gasp. They looked at Beast Boy sitting on Raven's bed. His ears drooped and arms loosely crossed over his knees.

Rita was the first to approach him. She sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back gently. He looked up at Rita with a tear stained face.

"Rita, He took her, he took Raven." He managed to choke out while trying to suppress sobs.

Even Negative Man felt bad for him. Beast Boy was sobbing wearily and it just didn't seem to stop. But he did. His face was wet and his breathing was heavy and fast.

His foot had hit something. He looked down and saw the leather bound binder he saw that Raven had before.

He picked it up and looked at it. Inside were ruffly sketched drawings but looked like a pro's hand work. The sketches were of the titans. When they were a team. They all had smiles on their faces except Raven.

Her face looked down cast like she dreaded something was going to happen. It was a sketched journel of the events of which the Titans broke up.

He flipped through the journel madly. Everything was in perfect detail, the fights, the tears, the deception, the pain. And then he flipped to the page where he was yelling at Raven.

He remembered that. He was mad that day. And Raven had done something. So he yelled at her. He had yelled at her for being different. Not like any body else. Not like,..Terra. And then that's when she had started crying and then screamed at him for saying that.

Flashback

"God Raven! Why can't you be like anybody else! Why are you always so creepy and weird! Why can't you be more like TERRA!!"

Her eyes watered and glazed over.

"Beast Boy, " She said in a soft tone. This gave him chills.

"Beast Boy you know I can't be Terra! You know better then anybody else that I can't be perfect! I'm a half demon for crying out loud!"

Her tears started falling with every new sentence.

"You know I'm different! You know how bad I feel! Before you told me I'm not alone. But Now I know I am! So just leave me alone! Your just like every body else in the God forsaken world! You treat me like I'm nothing, like I'm in a parallel universe! Well leave me alone!"

And she ran off. Ran off with all her memories of being shunned and blamed for.

End Flashback

He regretted that so much now. He flipped to the next page. It was when she was all alone. Then he flipped to the recently drawn one. It was an image she wished had happened.

It was all of them together hugging and laughing. She was even smiling. He sighed. What had he done? How was he going to fix it? But most importantly,….how was he going to find Raven?

A/N I hope you like! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!I NEEED IDEAS!!PLEASE SEND THEM IN!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N FINALLY!! I got help from the previous auther for this chapter to go up! So thank you very much Dark Oblivion!! ( or technically some of your other pennames as well) This chapter is dedicated to the auther for helping me through the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven woke up from unconsciousness with her head throbbing. She tried to move her hands to massage her temples but her hands were restrained by shackles bolted to the floor.

She heard footsteps and slowly looked up to not upset the headache further. And there, Stood Sebastion, His long white cloak with red attachments touched the floor in an evil sort of aura.

"Well, well, well looks like you finally woke up Raven."

"Sebastion." She said in pure hatred towards the man in front of her.

"Now now Raven, temper, temper. And besides don't you want to know why there is all that sheep's blood on you?"

"What?" Raven asked in shock, she looked down and found it was true, she didn't even notice the stench or the wetness it had brought.

"The reason why we put this blood on you is because we read something fairly interesting, it said that if you poor sacred sheep's blood on a half demon like your self, then it would show their 'inner self'. Like an animal or mythical one."

Blood paused for a moment, a smile coming on to his lips,

"You seem to be an angel with black wings, red circular jewels in the top corner of the wing's bones, and blood coming and dripping down onto our tiled floor. What a shame, we just had these floors waxed."

Raven's eyes were big, her whole body shaking as she looked to the side of her and there, were the black wings.

"Blood!" Raven screamed "What the Heck do you want with me?!" She screamed in ire ( or rage for those who don't know)

"Well it's simple really. We tried time and time again to reincarnate your Father Trigon. But, we failed time and again. But really, it's not what we want of you, it's what we want from you."

"You, what??"

"Think back to what I said earlier, we thought we could bring back Trigon, but every time we failed until I thought, you! You were the living breathing child of Trigon! Surely you would have his powers! So clearly, what we want from you Raven, is your blood thirsty half who is ready to kill."

Raven now knew what was going on, the sheep's blood, the items, it wasn't a reincarnation spell, it was a summoning one.

Her head shot up and her eyes full of fear.

"Yes Raven, now you finally understand!"

Raven glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I should go now. Un till Twilight Raven!"

And he left whith a swoosh of his long (stupid) cloak.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was an hour till dawn, and Beast Boy and the doom Patrol had been searching for Raven.

Beas Boy searched the sky's while everyone else looked on the ground. The DP promised Beast Boy that they would help him find Raven, no matter what it took.

"Raven,.." Beast Boy thought.

"Please, please don't be dead! Because, I think, I think,…I'm, in love with you."

Just then he heard an explosion, up to the north was a big thing of Purple and black smoke.

"Raven! That's where Raven has to be!" Beast Boy thought as he flew over to the two colorfull clouds of smoke.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ahhhh yes! This is the perfect concoction that will bring out Raven's evil soul for us to control." Sebastion screamed in a crazed way. His workers just continued working for they heared this laugh almost everyday, but one of the new comers just stared.

"Dude! Don't stare at the boss! He'll kill you, so keep cool about it!" One of the workers told him.

He just nodded and continued working.

Blood was standing on a huge platform about 20ft from a huge (and I mean huge!) basin of what looked like blood.

"Bring Raven out! I believe now is the time to release the evil with in her!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sat there thinking of what she could do to escape, but apparently her powers didn't work, the sheep's blood was always said in folklore that it would stop the 'raging power' of a half demon.

Raven once again heard foot steps. Two workers were there in front of her dressed in a ritual black cloak.

"Come on, we don't have all day," One of the workers said.

One of the workers unshackled Raven and grabbed her arms forcefully.

Raven struggled but she was weaker now so it didn't seem to have done any damage.

"Come on, we have to get to the oh so sacred room master wants us to bring her in." The worker who was holding Raven said.

Raven just decided to give up struggling for she knew she couldn't do anything. They entered the room and Raven stared In shock of what they had done.

A large basin of liquid that had the stench of blood followed by a large platform 20ft up above it stood on one corner, the rest of the room had some sort of candle light gleaming on the walls.

"Ah Raven, you look more frightened then ever! Please come in!" Sebastion cooed In mock hospitality.

"Beast Boy, where are you when I need you?" Raven thought.

"Eclipse, Haden, bring Raven onto the top of the platform, I shall be there shortly." Sebastion said to the two workers controlling Raven from her struggling.

They finally got her to the top where there they bound her hands until the ceremony were to start.

Raven looked up at the sky light that was apparently there to let the smoke drift out and thought,' Beast Boy you idiot! Where are you when I have something important to tell you before I die?'

Her eyes started to water but she shook her head in frustration, No, I can't cry, they can't know how fragile I am! She scolded herself.

And then she heared footsteps behind her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy had called on backup, with the whole DP right behind him.

"Over here!" He thought but the DP seemed to understand, Beast Boy transformed back into his Human self and went through the skylight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well Raven, it looks like Twilight has come." Sebastion then grabbed at Raven's arm and pulled her up roughly. He unbound her hand and held both of her arms to her back.

"Blood!"

Everyone turned to look at who screamed there master's name.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. She was absolutely delighted to see Beast Boy. Now she could tell him she…

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!" She heard Sebastion howl in frustration.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" Sebastion ordered.

"Geeze, I guess I really should have stayed to work at Burger King." A few guys said but attacked anyways in fear of there punishment. Mento was the next to fall through the sky light, then Rita, RB, and then Negative Man.

Raven smiled. They came, they came to save me! She told herself, but then Sebastion shook her violently.

Your too late! Raven will become one of us!" Sebastion said in a crazed and confused way. He then shoved Raven off the platform and watched her fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Hey! I hoped you all reviewed for the last Chapter!! I'm really sorry it took so long to post up another chapter!! sniffles But please tell me if you liked this one!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he was distracted from the man with a gun right in front of him. The man was the newcomer who was trying to aim properly.

Beast Boy looked back to his fight. The man froze, 'No, no, this couldn't be the same person? Could it??'

"Chet! Hey Chet? What are you waiting for? Shot already!" Chet moved his head in a slow 'no' motion. "No, no, I can't." He whispered."

"Why the heck not!?" The man beside him asked furiously. "Because this man, saved my daughter and son." He said. "Who the HECK cares!! If you not going to shoot then I am!" The man pulled out his own gun and aimed.

Chet looked to the man still in shock. The man pulled he trigger and,…..BANG!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven hit the blood pit and held her breathe. The moment she did she heard a bang and more commotion.

"What's going on?" She thought.

"Beast Boy, just please be all right." She cried to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chet stood here, with a bullet in his chest. He collapsed on the his knees and then his stomache.

Beast Boy stared in shock, this man, saved his life and he rarely knew him. And then he looked up at the man's comrade, his eyes full of hatred.

" You, you killed your friend?!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Pff, yeah? So what?"

" You don't treat your friends like that, like garbage! Like they mean nothing to you! You treat them with the highest respect!" Beast Boy screamed.

The man backed away a couple of inches.

" Yo! Who started with out us?" A familiar voice called. Beast Boy turned sharply and in disbelief saw his oldest friend,

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy said in an absolute thrilled voice.

"Yo! Green bean! How's it been?"

"Titans! Now is not the time for reunion chats! Go!"

"Robin!?" Beast Boy said surprised.

"It's Nightwing now BB."

" Is Star here too?!"

"Yup!"

BANG! Another bullet was shot by the man with the gun. But it was stopped.

"No! You shall not hurt my Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as she attacked the man who shot.

"Star!" He said in joy.

"But how-"

"We always answer a fellow Titans call." Nightwing said.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded and then ran to the basin of blood.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gasp! Raven sputtered blood from her mouth and desperetly climbed out of the basin weakly.

'cough, cough, cough, cough.' She took in deep uneven breathes of air.

"Raven! Raven are you alright!?" She heard beast Boy scream.

She looked up and Beast Boy was right next to her.

"Beast Boy, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg. You, you all came,…." She hugged Beast Boy around the waist.

"Thank you, so much. "

A blush creeped to his face.

"Um, yeah, your welcome."

Cyborg and Robot man smiled, "Beast Boys Got a girlfriend! Beast Boys got a Girlfriend!" They chanted.

"AAGGGGHHHH!" They heard Sebastion scream.

"Yes! Yes! We have what we need! Now hurry! We must leave!" He said to his remaining minions. And they were gone in a Flash, but surprisingly, Sebastion stayed behind.

"Dear Raven, please come back to this spot two days from now, you shall meet your evil counter part, and face it. Do you accept?" He asked.

Raven looked up with a ready face.

"Like Heck I am!" She screamed while leaning next to Beast Boy for support.

He smiled and while showing fangs, said "Perfect till the Breaking Dawn then Raven." And with that he disappeared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ungh,.." Raven sighed.

"Rae, you okay??"

"No! My head is throbbing and it hurts like Heck!" She complained.

" Um, How about you crash with us for a while?" Nightwing asked.

"Sure, but when we get there I want to talk to Beast Boy for a minute."

"Um, sure Rae,.." But she was already asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven woke up looking at a dark room,

'Where am I?'

She got up and looked around and too her surprise, she was in her room, Her eyes darkened, she got up but felt something drop to the floor.

She picked it up and saw it was her drawing book, she flipped it open and saw a hand written note whith shabby hand writing, it read,

Raven,

I know your going to kill me later but you need to know this, When I yelled at you back the, I didn't mean it, I was frustrated and hurt at the time, could you ever forgive me?

Beast Boy

"Yes Beast Boy, I can,…" she whispered.

"Chuckle, I knew you would."

"Gasp!" Raven turned sharply around to see Beast Boy leaning agenst the door frame.

"Beast Boy you scared me!" Her words shocked her, since when was she scared of Beast Boy?

"Well that's a first, but really thanks for forgiving me."

"Um Beast Boy, could I talk to you about,….."

"Yeah, go on Rae,"

"Well, this is going to sound stupid, but, I-I think I'm in, l-l-l-love with you."

"He looked at her with an exasperated face.

"Look, I know if you don't feel the sa-"

She was cut off by Beast Boy kissing her fully on the lips, she melted into the kiss which deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck but had to stop for air.

"Wow, " He said panting.

"Yeah, wow,"

"So, you feel the same way I do?" She asked

" Yes, I think I do." He said as he kissed her lips again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Hope you all like this one! Please Forgive me for not coming up with a chapter sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N I'm alive! I haven't updated in forever and I come back only probably to be yelled at. Oh well. Sorry for all the delay. Here's the chapter! My buddy /awesome helper/reviewer/ writer,…**RAVEN'S RUBBERDUCK DARTH NIMBLE Helped with the Story!!!!!!!!! Thank you soo much!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy laid in his bedroom. He cleaned it up from what it was originally before he left so his room lay empty. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. He was glad he saw his old friends, saved Raven, and possibly even might get the team to stay together this time.

But he wasn't proud of the doubt he had from his friends. When he found Raven's room empty, he needed something to blame, anything to blame, and apparently he found reason in his mind his Friends caused all of it.

FLASH BACK

Beast Boy looked down at the old worn out communicator.

"You guys said you'd come if I ever needed you," His voice was somber and he clenched his fist tightly as angry tears streamed down his face.

"So where are you now!?" He Screamed. He threw the once cherished item to the wall and it fell silently with a thud.

He glared at it angrily, as if it would soon bore a hole from all the ire he had. He turned away and started to walk off, but stopped, and looked back at the item, he slowly turned around walked back towards it.

He gingerly picked it up as if it wouldn't forgive him for throwing it. He played with it in his hands, sighed, and placed it correctly in his pocket.

END FLASH BACK

He now reached for his communicator hesitantly until a knock came to his door.

"Friend Beast Boy! Please come out of your room! We all must discuss something of importance!."

He let go of a breathe he latched onto and came off the top bunk.

"Coming Star!."

He opened the door and they walked off to the Common Room in silence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The door slid open and he saw Night Wing and Cyborg at the Kitchen table. Raven was at the stove making her tea. Her wings were gone. He gaped in astonishment and spoke out loud.

"Raven, your wings, there-"

"Gone? Yeah I've noticed. But I drew sketches of it, there's a reason to it. I asked Robin-"

"Night Wing."

"Night Wing and Starfire if anything happened to them. So I came up with that as well."

Starfire took her seat next to Raven, having missing her over the past years and Nightwing who she stayed with for the Past month with Cyborg in the tower. Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg and Raven scanning the table.

Raven took out the leather bound journal opened it up to the middle of it. And there lay a sketch of Raven in her winged state.

The pool of blood had stained her face, clothes and ebony wings. And she gave the essence of an Angel who's wings had been shot, her once pure feathers were dark as if for the impurity of her soul, and the tears of all the sins she had committed. A fallen angel. The red gems glistened with insanity and lured out evil intensions.

He was amazed, all of them were. It was so life like they wanted to shut the book up tight forever. She flipped to the next page and Starfire laid there unconscious. Blood streamed down her forehead, two ram horns accompanied the head. Her back had strange markings in the shape of wings and it scintillated like a star. Each of them wanted to reach out and stop the drawings pain.

She turned again to the next page, Night Wing's Arm was drenched in nothing but sever injury's, His other arm untouched, Showed the almost tattoo like tracing of sharp wings. Stern and straight, fangs hung at the top and bottom of the roof of his mouth. Giving off cold chills and fear all around the room.

They stayed quiet. Each of them scanning the others face. Starfire spoke up.

"I believe Nightwing, Raven, and I have come to the understanding that after the night we were targeted, the magic that Sebastian had put us under disappeared the next day. Cyborg and Beast Boy, I believe that you understand this as seeing Raven yes?"

"Starfire and I also understood that after hearing your call from our communicators,"

Beast Boy looked down with his emerald eyes at the pocket he had set it in. He placed his hand over it and looked back up at NightWing.

"We tracked down Blood's hideout, good thing you kept the old thing on." NightWing smirked in playful banter. Beast Boy smiled back, his goofy grin embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And next comes each of our stories." Raven said in serious planning.

A/N All I can get up for now, I have to go to my Grandma's!!!!! I love it there, so many people in her neighborhood to talk to. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N I'M SO SORRY!!!! I have soooo much homework and a test tomorrow! T_T Please enjoy!!!

Nightwing took the journal from the center of the table and flipped through the three pictures.

"What started first was Star and I patrolling the city, a daily routine for us. Sad thing is, We were attacked and didn't even know it."

"Yes, we were taken by surprise in an old factory, they were in a rush to leave once we had arrived, so we chose to split up and follow them."

Everyone waited patiently to listen to the story. Waiting for details.

" I was taken by a robot that had the same technology by Cyborg, it was frightening how advanced it was, he broke my arm and laid me at Sebastian's feet. He told me he needed something, something important. Something Nightwing and I had. He came close and cut two slashes onto my head, muttered a spell and I was unconscious."

"While that was going on, I was trying to get to her. Several men cut my arm and the next thing I know Sebastian's muttered the same spell. He didn't cut me though. I horrible being beaten so easily."

He slammed his fist into the table and everyone flinched. Nightwing's heavy breathing was calmed by Starfire laying a hand on his arm. He nodded.

"We came back to the tower, but decided to tell Cyborg tomorrow since we were dripping in blood. Through the night I was ruptured in pain."

"As was I. I finally had to go to the bathroom to,..throw up." She scrunched her face.

"When I looked up, I noticed the cuts on my head had turned to horns from a Gasdonklorf. Very much like a earth ram."

"My teeth had grown long and I had claws, they were easily identified as a wolf's. My brething became ragged and I passed out. The next morning, I was normal."

Raven took up the conversation. "I had passed all that when I was unconscious, My wings were obviously that of a raven's, but the jewels that were there were from my demon blood."

"So, Sebastian has attacked you guys, but not us. At least not yet." Changeling put in.

"Correct, and what he took from us we do not know. Do we have leads?" Starfire questioned.

""I think I have a pretty good idea, blood."

"The guy? But he died a long time ago." Cyborg interjected.

"No, blood as in DNA. We were covered in it weren't we? He needs samples, but for what?"

"Well let's say he is trying to get our blood. What good would it do him?" Nightwing crossed his arms.

"I have a feeling he needs it for a big force, something strong that could wipe out anything in his way. An army of some sort that even we couldn't defeat." Raven tugged at her now long hair, she didn't bother to cut it.

"But didn't Trigon try to do that before? He created clones of ourselves to defeat. But he failed in the end. He was the supreme darkness so why even try again?"

"I don't think they're clones, I think it's a monster."

"Like Dracula or Zombies?"

"Yes Beast Boy, like Dracula or a Zombie."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll stop it." Nightwing slammed his fist down on the table.

"Don't be so sure, we still don't know what's going on. But at least it's a lead."

"Which means Cyborg and Beast Boy are under constant surveillance."

"Agreed."

"What!?" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed.

"Sorry guys, It's necessary. "

"Well so is the doctors, but I still don't like it!"

"That remind s me, we have to update the medical records."

"You're kidding me!?"

"It's just one shot Beast Boy, no harm done."

"I bet you wouldn't like it if you needed a shot."

"You're going."

"No!"

At he Hospital

"Ow!"

"It was one shot Beast Boy."

"Then why don't you get a shot Raven?"

"I already have yearly check ups, but you haven't gone since how long?"

"Seven."

"What!?"

"Well I'm sorry the Doom Patrol didn't cover medical insurance!"

"Well he test should come back soon. We'll give you a call then. Have a nice day."

"Thank you doctor, come on Beast Boy."

"Ow! Ow! You don't need to pull!"

Later that Night at the Hospital

The doctor was in the medical lab, testing the patients blood.

"Well, looks like Susan Rogers is in good shape." He mumbled.

He put the tube of blood down back into it's set.

"Dr. Houser, how are the blood samples coming along?"

"Ah! Jonathon! They are in perfect condition! People are starting to take care of themselves."

Jonathon eyed the vials of blood and gave a nervous cough.

"Um, how's that Titan's blood coming along?"

"Oh, the Beast Boy kid? I haven't gotten to him yet. Why?"

"That's all I need to know."

"Jonathon?"

Jonathon pulled out a gun from within his coat and cocked it.

"Hand me the blood sample, and yours won't be on the floor."

"I can't do that. What are you doing? You've worked here since the opening of this hospital, why?"

"I'm being paid."

"How could you be so easily bought? You were a man of your word."

"You don't know how much I'm getting."

BANG!

The doctor laid dead on the floor. Jonathon picked up the blood sample and smiled.

"Yes, Sebastian will be happy with this."


End file.
